


Impossibly Possible

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Swearing, mike x amelia, thought of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: There are consequences to Amelia's fun with Mike, potentially life giving ones....





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from Tumblr user @alannastara when she wondered whether the mention of Amelia’s IVF treatments and inability to have a baby meant that the show might make some more drama out of it later. So I’m making some drama of it now.  
> (Don't hate me)

She had thought this was impossible. They had told her it was impossible. And yet the little fucking stick in her hand was telling her that the impossible had in fact happened.

“For fuck’s sake,” Amelia said, staring at herself in the mirror. Her pale face stared back, eyes wide. Why now? Was this the universe’s idea of a joke? It was mocking her, it had to be. First, she got involved in the world of baseball, which she knew absolutely nothing about, and then a one night stand that was turning into a hell of a lot more. It was easy with Mike, after all. It was easy in the way things had not been for a long time. Probably because both of them knew they were just in it for the fun, the sex, the release of endorphins. 

This changed everything. 

Amelia was at the peak of her career. There was no way she could slow down now. There was so much to be done for Ginny, so many more endorsement deals to negotiate, commercials to read the scripts for, little girls to inspire. Ginny was going to be the new face of baseball, and Amelia was going to ensure that Ginny stayed in the spotlight for a long time. She couldn’t do that toting a baby around, no matter how much she might have wanted one before.  
 This was cruel of the universe to give her something she thought she could never have. A few years ago, this would have been a dream come true for her. But—but had she wanted it for her, or had she wanted it for him? Had she wanted it for her husband, or for them? A baby would have kept them together and perhaps Amelia had known, even then, that her husband wanted them to be apart. Maybe that was why she had so desperately wanted a baby.

Throwing the offending stick into the sink, Amelia sat down on the edge of the bathtub, not sure whether to laugh or cry. She was pregnant with Mike fucking Lawson’s baby. 

“Look, Amelia, I don’t know what kind of primping you think you’re doing in there, but trust me, you look good.” 

Amelia bit back a laugh before it could turn into a sob. God how he made her laugh. When they weren’t arguing about what was best for Ginny and—Ginny.

Amelia groaned again, head in her hands. Ginny. How the hell was she going to tell Ginny? She wasn’t sure whether the pitcher’s school girl crush had become something more when it came to Lawson. She specifically did not want to know either. But now, now someone was going to have to know something. 

“Amelia, come on. You said ‘slip into something more comfortable’ and I got naked. But you gotta show me where the AC is in here because it’s fucking freezing. I can’t let you see me like this.” 

“In a minute.” Amelia pushed herself to her feet, biting her lip anxiously. To tell him or not to tell him. She had worked too damn hard to get to where she was to stop now. She was a woman of action, rarely staying in one place for long. A baby was a fuck up of the hugest proportions. And Lawson was still playing the game; even if he’d be out of it soon, she hadn’t been actually planning on staying with him. Just because she hadn’t been thinking of leaving him yet didn’t mean it wasn’t going to happen. Everyone left in the end, no matter what. Amelia was not going to go through that again. 

Fuck, half the time she didn’t even like Lawson. He was too loud, too crude, and that beard….And yet she liked how bold he was, and how with a lift of his eyebrow and a tilt of his head he could turn seductive. She liked that he didn’t treat her like porcelain or glass, that he shoved her against the wall, that he left bruises on her hips. 

Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth, Amelia tried to keep from screaming in frustration. This was just so typical. The universe hated her, and this was yet another way to show it. But for now, she would just have to deal with it. Herself. Once she made a decision…well then she’d tell whoever needed to be told. 

Opening the door, Amelia was gratified to see the look in Mike’s eyes at the silk pink robe that barely came to her thighs and that she had tied loosely enough to see inside of.  
 “You know you can’t blame the AC every time,” she grinned, looking pointedly downwards.  
 “Shut up,” he replied before his mouth came down on hers. 

Yeah thinking could wait.


End file.
